1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mounting bars for road making machines. In such bars, for adjustment of the working width, laterally extendable adjuster bars may be arranged behind a main bair, telescope-like extendable guide tubes being provided which are supported on the main bar, for guiding the adjuster bars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mounting bar of the kind referred to is already known from the German Gebrauchsmuster 74 34 220. In the known mounting bar tubes serving as guides are rigidly arranged on the main bar and support rods or support tubes which are flush therewith and are attached to the adjuster bars are displaceably guided therein. In order to obtain an increase of the working width of the main bar, the adjuster bars are laterally extended, the support tubes or support rods being pulled thereby out of the guide tubes.
The known construction has the disadvantage that the support rods cannot be pulled too far out of the guide tubes, because reliable guidance is no longer ensured as soon as the support rods are guided by a guide surface when then amounts to only approximately one third of the length of the guide tubes.
Therefore the full length of the support rods or support tubes and of the guide tubes on the main bar cannot be utilised for the adjustment of the working width of the mounting bar.